Princesca Tudor
Crown Princess Francesca Annabelle Tudor [she/her] of the Kingdom of England, more simply known as Princesca, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of King Edward in the story The Prince and the Pauper. Princesca is cold, bitter and naive, inadvertently the perfect candidate for her role, but for different reasons. She rarely shows any emotion other than annoyance. History Childhood Princess Francesca Annabelle Tudor is the firstborn and only daughter of King Edward Tudor and his wife Queen Dominique. She was raised primarily by her mother, and the king was not very present in her life. Much of her childhood was rigorous etiquette and princess training, and she therefore had little time to socialize with others her age. Months after Cess' 12th birthday, Dominique suddenly disappeared from court. This was never explained to Cess until much later in her life. She believes that her mother was removed from court, for never doing anything wrong at all. Ever After High Princesca's time in Ever After High was largely uneventful. She avoided most, if not all, possible interaction with others. She would have loved to spend more of her time in her room, but she was unfortunately roomed with the one person she could not tolerate. She can often be seen on the steps in front of school, reading or doing something on her own. Disturbing her is a poor decision. She prefers to eat her lunches alone in her room, when Thomasine and everyone else is in the Castleteria. Destiny See: A Kingdom of Ends Character 'Personality' Princesca is, as one would expect, a princess. She's fair and pretty like most princesses, but she's also cold, rude and mean, admitting not to have any interest in the feelings or needs or others. She is selfish and cruel, so much so that even her family is wary of her. She is angsty and bitter, given her history. Her behavior towards others is cold and condescending, yet its so off-putting that those who don't directly interact with her tend to feel sympathy for her. She has her reasons for acting this way. Her arrogance stems from the fact that she is also alone and unhappy. She is haughty, cynical and aloof. She doesn't care what others think when it comes to her, but it affects her when she sees them gossiping and whispering around her. Princesca likes to wallow in self-pity, look down on anyone who dares walk up to her and assume the worst of people, ''always. Princesca has trouble interacting with people, as she just can't help being '''blunt and defensive' all the time. She always voices her opinions, and her opinions always sound like thinly veiled insults. She thinks through things rationally, taking moments to sit and organize her thoughts. Princesca has a certain naivety and ignorance, especially since she was raised sheltered. She was also raised to be a perfect, refined princess and future ruler. She can be stuck-up sometimes and even a bit elitist, but conducts herself with the grace and arrogance of her station. She treats everyone coldly, even when they're being nice to her (especially when they're being nice to her.) 'Appearance' In all irony, Princesca looks nothing like her destined doppelganger. She has big brown eyes and long red hair. Other than her father's eyes, she looks much like her mother. 'Quotes' Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: The Prince and the Pauper '' 'How does Princesca Come into it? The story of Cess living and reenacting her destiny is documented in the story A Kingdom of Ends. It does not conventionally follow the original source material, and Princesca's version of the tale involves some magic too. '''Parallels & Symbolism *Princesca's kleptomaniac tendencies is a parallel to how the Prince swipes the Great Seal of England and hides it. Princesca has an impulse to pocket most small, unattended things. *Cess looks entirely like her mother, but is noted to have her father's eyes. Alluding to this, she is a good person underneath her cold and heartless exterior. *In the beginning of the story, Edward was proud, ignorant and selfish, eventually being humbled by the suffering he goes through. Princesca is cold, unforgiving and bitter. Over the course of the story, she will thaw and end up being more open-minded and compassionate. Relationships 'Family' Note: Princesca's relationship with her family, and how she sees them is very different from who they are objectively. Princesca's father is King Edward Tudor, the previous Prince of the last iteration of the story. He is a good ruler, especially after experiencing the problems of his people firsthand, but that couldn't prepare him for parenthood. He probably loves his daughter, but is surely a better king than he is a father. Being a busy king, he did not have much presence in her life to begin with, but he became virtually nonexistent after losing her mother. They would dine together, but never speak. (Sometimes, the king would make an effort to try a conversation, but after everything that's happened... is Princesca still open to that?) Some part of Princesca resents her father. He pushed her away when she was dealing with the loss of her mother, and he seems to be much warmer to Thomasine than he ever was to her. Regardless, she respects her father... because he is the king, not because he is her father. When speaking to him, she addresses him in a very detached manner. Her mother is Dominique. Little is known of her but Cess notes that much of the staff and courtiers like to whisper among themselves, always stopping abruptly when they feel that Cess is near. This offends her, as she glorifies her mother. According to Princesca, no one else loved her as much as her mother did. Dominique was a loving and doting mother to Cess, saying time and time again that as long as she was there, Cess would never need to be loved by anyone else. Dominique taught Cess what is meant to be a princess and the future queen, training her to command respect and be wary. She also did her best to correct and stamp out any possible rebelliousness in her. She was removed from court when Princesca was twelve, and from then Cess was raised by a governess. Dominique leaving the court also left a strong impact on Princesca. Her mother was the picture of goodness and kindness. Her mother was always so soft to her, after all. Dominique leaving the court, and in turn her daughter, taught Cess that your goodness and kindness meant nothing and would lead nowhere. 'Friends' Princesca does not consider anyone her friend. She always assumes that anyone trying to get into her good graces has some ulterior motive or agenda. 'Pet' Cess has a border collie named Dipper. Cess claims that Dipper is "the only presence she can tolerate." Dipper was a gift to Cess on her 11th birthday, the last she spent with her mother. 'Romance' Perhaps. Enemies Most people. Other Content Pinterest Board Fanfiction Appearances *A Kingdom of Ends - a multi-chapter post-EAH story about the exact manner in which Princesca's destiny takes place. —ongoing Playlist Here's a Princesca playlist! Bravado Cause I was raised up / To be admired, to be noticed / But when you're withdrawn it's the closest thing / To assault when all eyes are on you / This will not do'' *Princesca is a naturally introverted person, and she doesn't enjoy attention. Après Moi Be afraid of the lame, they'll inherit your legs / Be afraid of the old, they'll inherit your souls / Be afraid of the cold, they'll inherit your blood / Apres moi le deluge, after me comes the flood *Though in the context of the song the lyrics are supposed to be a warning to leaders; for Princesca it represents her continued distrust of other people. Miscellaneous * What does Princesca Tudor think of...? * De-spell-opment Challenge: Princesca Tudor Outfits Her colors are white, cream and gold. The Tudor rose is a recurring motif. Trivia & Notes *Princesca has kleptomaniac tendencies. *The family dynamic was inspired by the animated series Disenchantment. *I lovingly consider Princesca to be the "Anti-Cinderella." *Click here to see her Pinterest board. *Her faceclaim would probably be '''Louisa Connolly-Burnham, but she was inspired by Rose Leslie. *Her Myers–Briggs Type Indicator is INTJ. Gallery princesca aes.jpg|princesca aesthetic Princescaaa.JPG|absolute cutie by patch Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:The Prince and the Pauper Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters